Problema
by YaoiLover143
Summary: Eras como una luz que llego a mi vida para iluminarla, pero con el paso del tiempo me di cuenta que solo llegaste para ser un problema en mi vida.


**¡Hola Minna!**

****Aquí les traigo una nueva historia medio corta venas oknah xDD

Bueno ya me callo ._.'

Espero que les guste! :DD

* * *

Me encuentro en mi cuarto, de nuevo, disfrutando mi soledad, esa que se creó desde que decidiste salir de mi vida, no me da tristeza, ya que sé qué fue lo mejor que pudiste hacer, en vez de seguir hiriendo mi corazón, pero tampoco me alegra que te hayas ido, eras como una luz que llego a mi vida para iluminarla, pero con el paso del tiempo me di cuenta que solo llegaste para ser un _problema_ en mi vida.

Recuerdo perfectamente el día que llegaste a mi vida, nunca me imaginé que serias alguien especial en ella, tampoco que solo llegarías a destruírmela.

**_Flashback_**

Mi despertador sonó, con pereza me levante a apagar ese molesto ruido que siempre sonaba cada mañana

Entre al baño para tomar una ducha y quitar todo rastro de sueño de mi rostro, al termine me coloque un jean negro ajustado, una camisa roja, unos Vanz rojos y tome mi chaqueta de cuero antes de salir de mi habitación rumbo al comedor donde me esperaban mis padres y mi hermano, Shane.

Buenos días –Salude a mi familia con una sonrisa

Buenos días, hijo –me dijo mi madre antes de acercarse a mí para darme un beso en mi mejilla

Buenos días James-dijo mi padre sin siquiera mirarme, seguía muy concentrado en el periódico de ese día, cosa que no me importaba, ya me había acostumbrado

Hola inútil –dijo mi hermano con una sonrisa burlona, después al que le toco reírse fue a mí ya que mi madre lo había golpeado con un sartén en la cabeza –No le digas así a tu hermano –lo regaño

Shane lo único que pudo hacer fue rodar los ojos para después sacarme la lengua de una forma muy infantil, y le respondí de la misma manera.

Siéntate cariño, pronto estará el desayuno –dijo mi madre

Eso hice después mi madre sirvió el desayuno que consistía en unos hot cakes acompañado con un delicioso jugo de uva, estuvimos conversando animadamente durante el transcurso de la comida.

Bueno me voy-dije levantándome de la mesa para después ir a despedirme con un beso en la mejilla de mi madre me dirigí a la puerta seguido de mi hermano

Que les vaya bien –dijo mi madre

Sin más que decir, mi hermano y yo subimos al mi auto, ya que gracias a la irresponsabilidad de Shane, se lo quitaron hace 1 mes por ir borracho mientras conducía.

El camino no duro mucho, al llegar cada quien se fue a sus respectivos casilleros para después irse a clases.

Cuando tocaron el timbre, tome camino hacia mi clase, al entras me fui al lugar que se encontraba en el fondo al lado de una ventana.

Buenos días –Saludo la maestra Collins

Buenos días –Saludaron a coro mis demás compañeros y yo

Bien tomen asiento –dijo y justo cuando iba a volver a hablar fue interrumpida por el sonido de la puerta que significaba que alguien quería entrar

Disculpe, se me hiso tarde –dijo un chico rubio, alto pero no tanto como yo, delgado, de piel güera y se podía ver que tenía unos hermosos ojos color verde.

Usted debe ser el nuevo, pase Knight, que esto no vuelva a pasar-dijo en forma de regaño a lo que el chico solo rodo los ojos

Inspecciono el lugar para buscar un lugar, el único que quedaba era a mi lado y ahí fue donde se sentó yo solo lo mire de reojo y vi que el solo saco su libreta y se puso a dibujar atrás de su libreta sin poner atención a la clase.

Pasaron las clases y se escuchó el timbre anunciando la hora de descanso, la aula empezaba a vaciarse, salí junto a mi mejor amigo, Carlos García, rumbo a la cafetería, nos sentamos en la mesa de siempre donde tiempo después apareció mi otro mejor amigo y pareja actual de Carlos, Logan Mitchell, estuvimos hablando durante un rato sobre cosas triviales de un momento a otro Logan empezó a besar al pequeño, no me incomodaba en absoluto, pero ellos necesitaban su privacidad, entonces me levante y fui al salón de clases ya que había olvidado mi celular en mi puesto, cuando entre vi al chico nuevo, seguía dibujando en su libreta.

Me dirigí a mi asiento y volteé a verlo y decidí presentarme con el

Hola –dije en forma de saludo –Mi nombre es James Diamond un gusto –dije extendiendo mi mano

El solo la miro –Kendall Knight –dijo tomando mi mano.

Después de eso, empecé a hacerle preguntas sobre su vida gustos y de más, su nombre completo es Kendall Donald Knight, tiene una hermana menor llamada Katie, vive solo ya que su madre Jennifer Knight dejo que se mudara solo desde Minnesota, su padre murió cuando él tenía 7 años en un asalto, su color favorito es el verde, toca la guitarra, y su pasión es la música entre otras cosas.

Tocaron el timbre anunciando el final del descanso y los alumnos debían regresar a sus respectivas aulas, durante el resto del día sentía las miradas de Kendall sobre mí eso hacía que me pusiera nervioso y sintiera como mis mejillas ardían, claramente me sonrojaba e intentaba disimularlo, pero no funcionaba ya que en algunas ocasiones escuchaba una risita de su parte.

Terminaron las clases, empezaron a recoger sus cosas para después dirigirse a la salida

Solo quedamos en la aula Kendall y yo, estaba a punto de irme cuando sentí que alguien tomaba mi brazo y me volteaba, no sé cómo paso pero sentí unos labios sobre los míos para después morder mi labio inferior pidiendo permiso para intensificar el beso, acepte abriendo mis labios justo después cuando vi que se trataba de Kendall el que me besaba, realmente no sé por qué hago esto ¡No paso ni un día y ya lo estoy besando! Pero en ese momento no me importo, después de que el aire nos faltara nos separamos y el rápidamente tomo mi mano y salimos corriendo del aula para dirigirnos al estacionamiento donde aparentemente dejo su motocicleta y sin decir una palabra me paso un casco, dude un poco pero después acepte, me subí y emprendimos camino hacía no sé dónde, se detuvo enfrente de una casa, supongo que la suya, me ayudo a bajar y entramos, su casa estaba muy desarreglada, pero bueno supongo que puede llegar a ser normal ya que era un adolescente que no tenía la supervisión de alguien.

Ese mismo día me propuso que tuviéramos una relación de más que amigos, yo me sorprendí, no me esperaba eso, menos de alguien que conocía desde hace prácticamente horas, le dije que teníamos que conocernos más a fondo para poder tener ese tipo de relación y él lo entendió

Pasaron los días, semanas e inclusive meses y pude asegurarme de que Kendall era el indicado, un día estaba en mi habitación terminando de analizar qué era lo que iba a decirle y gracias a mis nervios solo me atreví a enviarle un mensaje diciendo que ya tenía una respuesta y a los pocos minutos me respondió que vendría por mí para que pudiera decirle cual era mi respuesta, el momento llego y me llevo a su casa allí me encontré con una sorpresa que hiso que las pocas dudas que tenía aún se esfumaran.

Me preparo una hermosa cena, la mesa venia adornada con un lindo mantel color rojo, unas velas que iluminaban la habitación, y preparo mi comida favorita, lasaña con un vino que la acompañaba, cenamos a gusto y después nos quedamos hablando.

James –dijo de repente en tono serio seguido de una sonrisa – ¿Quieres ser mi novio?

Si, Kendall –dije después nos fundimos en un beso para encerrarnos en nuestro mundo, para darle mi virginidad.

Los siguientes meses fueron hermosos con Kendall, me llevaba a lugares que yo nunca había conocido, como eran a bares, fiestas, billares a ese tipo de sitios que jamás en mi vida creí entrar.

Un día común, para especificar fin de semana, que fue el peor de mi vida realmente y nunca olvidare, Kendall me había dicho que fue invitado a una fiesta que hacía Jett, su mejor amigo, en un basurero abandonado, al principio me negué rotundamente, ya que no me gustaba ese tipo de fiestas, lo único que había era chicos queriendo tener sexo en cualquier lugar, alcohol, alcohol y ¡oh claro! Alcohol, yo odiaba tomar pero Kendall me insistió tanto que no tuve más opción que aceptar.

Llego la hora de la fiesta, y era como lo predije, chicos besándose, o más bien, tragándose unos a otros.

Toma –me dijo Kendall, era un líquido color verde, que inmediatamente rechacé

¡Oh vamos Jamie! –dijo insistiéndome

No Kendall sabes que odio tomar –

Solo un poco ¿Si? –dijo poniéndome una cara que no me pude resistir, aun con un poco de duda tome de poco en poco

Jamie, esto se toma rápido y de una sola vez –

¿Ok? – Y así lo hice

Poco tiempo después me empecé a marear, pero a la vez me sentí tan bien, Kendall desapareció y empecé a buscarlo por el lugar, la música retumbaba que no pude evitar las ganas de bailar, y ahí estaba yo, como drogado meneando la cabeza como loco, y no sé cómo vi una cabellera rubia que en cualquier lugar podría reconocer, entonces empecé a acercarme cosa que me arrepentí cuando estuve cerca.

Ahí estaba, Kendall, el amor de mi vida o eso más bien creía yo, besándose salvaje descaradamente con Jett.

Mi mundo se destruyó inmediatamente, no supe que hacer, hubo un momento que Jett me vio y lo único que hizo fue besar aún más a Kendall.

La rabia se apodero de mí, me acerque a ellos que seguían besándose, y los separe bruscamente, y antes de que Kendall pudiera decir algo lo golpee tan fuerte que hasta creo que me dolió a mí, después simplemente me di la media vuelta y desaparecí entre la multitud, pero no me fui de la fiesta, simplemente me dirigí a la barra para pedir alcohol y desahogarme toda la noche.

Desperté con un fuerte dolor de cabeza, me levante pesadamente y cuando al fin me encontré algo estable me di cuenta de que no estaba en mi casa, estaba tirado en medio del basurero rodeado de botellas y vasos y lo más importante,_ Solo_.

**_Fin del_** **_Flashback_**

Después me entere de que no solo me engañabas con Jett, sino también con Dak Sevon, el capitán del equipo del equipo de Hockey y con el muy famoso "Chico de la guitarra".

Desde ese día no volví a verte de nuevo, te fuiste de la escuela y creo que fue lo mejor en vez de seguir hiriéndome.

Me sentí tan estúpido, y después de ese día me la pase llorando y llorando sin control, sabía que no debí haberte aceptado tan rápido, solo fuiste un _problema_.

* * *

No me maten por hacer algo tan malo xDD

Dejen Review Si no moriré okya

Eeen Fin!

Nos leemos pronto(?

**Chao-Chao**

_**YaoiLover143**_


End file.
